


Discomfited Comfort

by nanthimus (nan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: kinkfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nanthimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discomfited Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinkfest (IJ), the request was Ban/Ginji, PG-13, 446 words. Prompt: French kiss

Through a stroke of good luck, Ginji and Ban had managed to line up several easy jobs; though none of them paid well on their own, together the money earned seemed like a small fortune. The pair had thought about putting the money towards paying off some of their debt at the Honky Tonk, but dismissed the idea quickly. Instead, they decided to make a weeklong reservation at a cheap hotel nearby.

Ban and Ginji didn't often have the luxury of sleeping in a real bed in a real room, so whenever they had the chance, they made the most of it.

The window shade was pulled low, allowing only a hint of very early morning sun through. The gently hum of the air conditioner wasn't enough to drown out the crickets outside, getting their last song in before the night was well and truly over.

The only movement in the room came from the bed. Ban lay back against the plush pillows, one arm curled around Ginji, holding him close. He pressed small, feather soft kisses along Ginji's jaw line and cheeks.

Ginji whined, frustrated. "Ban-chan, don't tease," he said, butting his forehead gently against Ban's shoulder before looking up, eyes narrowed in what he was hoping was an intense stare. "I'm hungry for more."

Ban blinked before throwing his head back, laughter bubbling up from his throat, grip around Ginji loosening. "Y-you're _hungry_?" he repeated, laughing even harder.

Flushing, Ginji frowned and rested his head against Ban's chest. _It wasn't that funny,_ he thought. Slowly, Ban's laughter faded to a few leftover chuckles and his grip on Ginji tightened, holding him close.

Fingers tucked under Ginji's chin and lifted his head. Ban pressed his lips to Ginji's, softly at first before pressing harder, tongue tracing the seam of his lips. Whimpering, Ginji opened his mouth, letting Ban inside, hands gripping hold of his shirt. Without stopping the kiss, Ban rolled them over until he was on top, resting comfortably between Ginji's thighs, hands framing his face. He pulled back just a bit and licked Ginji's lips, nipping at them softly before tilting his head, tongue thrusting back inside and pumping against Ginji's.

Ginji whimpered again, curling his arms around Ban's shoulders and pressing him closer. He flicked his tongue against Ban's, tangling them together.

Groaning, Ban pressed closer still, eyelashes tickling Ginji's cheekbones before pulling up slowly, licking Ginji's bruised lips.

Ban gently swiped his thumbs across Ginji's cheekbones, smirking down at him. "Still hungry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginji grinned. "Yeah," he said, canting his hip upwards against Ban's.

"Greedy," Ban said, the words barely a breath against Ginji's lips. "Me too."


End file.
